


A Kingdom of Love and not of War

by ghouluke



Series: Requests and Drabbles [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Knight!Ashton, M/M, War, also death im soz, and here's the other royalty au LOL, prince!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghouluke/pseuds/ghouluke
Summary: In times of war, love is weakness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> taken from a request of "royalty au" and "death au"
> 
> original can be found [here](http://ghouluke.tumblr.com/post/143226005301/lashton) if you want to reblog

Ashton ran to Luke’s room when he heard the sound of the horns outside, the yell of the guards outside the castle. He was running against the flow of people. Servants, knights, everyone, was heading out to fight in the battle. The few who remained behind were children or the elderly or those with absolutely no fighting skill.

Not bothering to knock at the door, even though Ashton could very well be punished for it, he entered the room to find Luke looking out of his window that overlooked the palace’s back gardens.

“The kingdom has been breached, Your Highness. The neighbouring kingdom has invaded. I-I came to see if you were safe.”

Luke turned to Ashton then, glancing over him with those baby blues. Ashton’s head was bowed slightly, curls falling into his eyes.

“Ashton, I thought we’ve got past the whole ‘Your Highness’ shit and for God’s sake, stop bowing, we’re alone.”

Ashton looked up then as Luke came walking over, elegance in each step he took. Luke’s hand came to rest on Ashton’s cheek, brushing his thumb there softly.

The prince then spoke with determination. “Well, looks like we’ve got a war to win.” He moved away from Ashton and grabbed his sword from the wall. “We’ll stick together, Ash. You’re the best swordsman in the whole kingdom, and you know I’ve almost beaten you. Let’s kick their asses together.”

At Luke’s words, Ashton looked conflicted. While Ashton was obliged to fight (he was one of the kingdom’s knights, which was how he and Luke got close in the first place, after he was tasked with teaching the younger blond how to fight), he didn’t want Luke going out there. He knew he couldn’t stop it; Luke was stubborn.

“Alright, okay, but you don’t leave my side.” Ashton gulped.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” Luke winked and Ashton wondered why he was so careless. 

Ashton turned to leave then, pulling his sword from where it was placed in his belt. He hadn’t had time to pull on his full armour, but was instead wearing some cotton trousers and a loose fitting t-shirt. 

“Ash, wait!” 

Suddenly, Luke’s arms were around his waist and their lips were pressed together, the kiss desperate and full of passion. When they broke apart, their foreheads remained pressed together for a few moments. Ashton grasped at Luke’s neck like a lifeline.

The knight broke the moment (he still couldn’t believe he’d somehow gotten romantically involved with Luke; he was far beneath him. A knight and the prince would never be allowed.) leading the way down the stairs.

* * *

 

They’d been fighting for what felt like hours. Ashton had never left Luke’s side, often fighting back to back with each other, doing what they had to do to survive. 

There were several cuts on Ashton’s body from various swords and knives; some members of the other kingdom were talented with their weapons, but Ashton luckily was able to over power them, that or Luke intervened. 

Many people had tried to take a stab (literally) at the prince, but Luke fought fiercely, almost recklessly, killing anyone that tried to get rid of him. Ashton always kept one eye on Luke if possible. He wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

Some other members of their kingdom had ran by at one point, looking for Luke to see if he was okay, stating that the king and queen were out fighting too, as well as Luke’s two older brothers. Ashton promised to take care of the youngest prince, sending them on their way.

The other army was thinning out now; they’d been rapidly outnumbered since the beginning, not bringing enough to the kingdom. Ashton took another down as they tried to get close, getting a nasty cut on his thigh in the process.

Immediately after taking out that person, two people advanced on Ashton at once, quickly attacking him from both sides. He fought them both off to the best of his abilities, often having to block their weapons with his arms, resulting in deep lacerations to his skin and for him to cry out in pain.

Ashton heard Luke’s voice yell out from behind him, clearly caught up with someone else, but wanting to help. That motivated Ashton to fight on harder, cutting the woman to his left’s throat and quickly pivoting to the man on his right, knocking the sword from his grasp. 

Due to the man’s armour, Ashton jumped on him to knock him to the ground, pulling his helmet off so he could hopefully render him unconscious with a swift blow to the head. He was in luck.

Just as he watched the man below him’s eyes drift shut, Ashton heard Luke shout his name out again, and suddenly there was a passing pressure on his back.

Now alert, Ashton turned around to find Luke on the floor beside him, a sword stuck in his back. Ashton cried out, grasping his own sword and beheading the person, who was now weaponless and was standing there in shock, without any second thoughts. 

As no more of the enemy were around for the time being, Ashton jumped down onto the floor beside where Luke lay, his eyes still open, his breathing heavy and deep.

Ashton felt tears begin to gather in his eyes. “Fuck, Lu, what have you done?! You just - you shouldn’t have - No!”

The knight watched as a small smile appeared on Luke’s lips and he moved his eyes to look at Ashton. The prince’s hand was hovering, trying to reach up to touch Ashton, so the latter grasped it, bringing it up to his cheek and placing his hand over the top of Luke’s.

“Couldn’t let the best swordsman in the kingdom die now, could I?”

Ashton sobbed as Luke’s eyelids began to flutter and his breathing began to slow. “No, no, no, no. Luke, please! You can’t do this to me! Don’t go… Please.”

Some of the medics had noticed the predicament by now and were rushing over, screaming about how Prince Luke was lying on the ground, some of them rushing off to find the other royal members of the kingdom.

Luke managed to move his hand on Ashton’s cheek to his lips, brushing his thumb gently across Ashton’s lower lip. “It’s okay, Ash. I love you.” Luke paused. “Is it really bad? I - I can’t feel anything. Feels like the time we were practising and I fell off my horse and banged my head and I just felt woozy, but you were there and I - I kissed you… Can you talk to me about how you felt, Ash, please?”

Ashton choked on another sob. “Yes, yes, of course. I saw you fall and I got so worried, but you were okay. I patched you up and you told me you thought I was beautiful and I - I didn’t know what to say, but you kissed me and it felt like everything fell into place. You weren’t just Prince Luke anymore, you were my lover and I love you.”

When he stopped and was met with silence, Ashton glanced down to find Luke’s eyes shut, a small smile on his lips. His chest wasn’t moving anymore. 

The whole world stopped when Ashton realised Luke was dead and he began crying into Luke’s palm that he was still holding to his cheek, whispering about his love.

Once he was done, the medics were already all over Luke trying to do anything to save him or resuscitate him.

Ashton didn’t care what the medics thought when he spoke; they’d clearly seen their exchange anyway. “Take care of my boy.”

With that, Ashton walked back out into the fighting, a step closer to death.

**Author's Note:**

> kinda also wanna write this royalty au except luke wouldnt obv immediately die bc im not a complete savage (or am i)


End file.
